Dark Superman
by DemonKingAlucard
Summary: Superman knowing he is going to die through a vision selects his successor. They successor can do what Superman can not walk the line of twilight between black and white. He can see that there is no black or white just shades of grey and he will take the League and the galaxy by storm. This will have a bit of a harem. Second story constructive criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

The owners of all the superheroes portrayed in Smallvile are not owned by me and none of the gods are either just enjoy and vote and comment

Prologue

Imagine one day you woke up and you had the powers of Superman. It would be amazing right? Wrong! You might have to take over Superman's job if the horrible thing of him dying ever happened. The entire world would be depending on you like your holding up the sky like Atlas. Now we take a look into the life of a boy that it happened to.

_A boy of great power will come into the word. The First 18 years will be simple and some will be harsh. He will come into great power. What he will do with is up to him, how he was trained and what his influences from that day on. If betrayed those who betrayed he will raze but only one who is his twin soul will save._


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

Chapter 1

My name is Seth Alexander Xavier Stone. I used to be a happy, outgoing, lighthearted person, but ever since my parents died I have been sad and only happy at sometimes. I started to have a darker outlook on life and I dressed to match that. My old friends are still there for me but when my started to show my darker out look on life i started to make goth friends. The all only know two of my names Xavier and Stone so for a nick name they call me X-Stone every one and they all know and tell other people not to get on the bad side of me. The people who are not my friends call me Mr. Stone because they fear me because I am very menacing when i want to be. I'm walking down a street in Manhattan to go to Fort Knox for a job offer. I going for the job so I can have some spending money since I dont want to spend the money left back from my parents. I'm wearing that black Superboy tee with red symbol, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. When I got there I saw that my friends' father was the manager and he gave me the job right away. He explained all I will do is paper work and signing for shipments. His son and I have been the best of friends since we were babies and our parents befor us were friends too. He was giving me the tour when it went wrong. We were by the vault when we heard it.

"Give me the keycard to pass and get the gold bars, or I will kill your slowly by hitting a place that is fatal but you will bleed out slowly."

The guard held up the necessary item and fainted.

"You are a wimp!"

I was looking how many people came to rob this place. There were atleat five outer asailaints.

Then a red, blue, and yellow blur flew into the room and started taking out the criminals. Then the main man started shooting bullets every where. One somehow bounced off of the titanium reinforcements and went toward me and ended up piercing the side of my heart with half the bullet. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Reckless

Chapter 2

Superman  
>"These bullets have red kryptonite in them. (Makes Superman reckless- red kryptonite, Superman has been hit by one.) Oh, shit a bystander has been hit." He finished up there and took Seth to his doctor. "Doc I need you to take out his blood but leave enough of him so he can still be himself." "Are you crazy that would give him all you powers that you had up to now but only at the strength you had them when you were a teenager and would make him a Kryptonian." "I saw a vision with this kid and he had my powers and also some more so put them in him. Also put all kryptonite in the blood so he can ice things over with his hands, but if he ingests it, it goes into his blood stream, or he has a piece of it from a source that doesn't come out his hands. it will have the same on him as it does on me." "That will make him a threat to you superman!" "No it won't because he has a good heart and he will be the next Superman, but he also has a good heart. He will still have to face the other kryptonite I faced. Go put the minerals into the blood I need to take him home. Also I will die in some mysterious way and he has to take over for me, but I will teach him everything I know first."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Author Note

I want to see how this and my other stories do before I continue it.


End file.
